


immolation

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Fire, Gen, Oneshot, habits there but only for a sec, jeff dies. he dies a lot, only mentions of vin and evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: immolate; verb: to kill, especially by fire





	

they’re sitting in the basement, watching jeff play mario and drinking a couple of beers. the air is stale and it’s quiet save for the sound effects from the game. it was the bowser level, and he was so entranced in the 8-bit fireballs that the enemy was throwing at him that he had toned out the conversation his friends were having. jeff doesn’t remember how the subject of starting a youtube series came up, but it did. evan really presses on it being a horror series but vinny likes the idea of something that helps people, though he did like the horror aspects evan was pitching. jeff doesn’t speak much input as interested as he was, but he mentions that he’s good at editing and that they could probably come up with some kind of compromise. they do. jeff grins as he lets himself die in the game by a fireball before putting it down and joining the conversation.

it's a hot, sunny day. the perfect day to go hiking a trail with his friends. jeff holds the camera casually with his hands, filming the shenanigans that happen on their travels. he watches his brother actually smile for the first time in years and his stressed friends finally getting some relief. he holds his girlfriend’s hand and laughs with her too. it’s peaceful. he feels good.

and then he feels not good. he’s driving, driving and driving. he’s going south, practically speeding down the highway. he was looking for her, for jessa. he feels anxious for leaving, he hadn’t told anyone he was. he didn’t know what he was doing or why but he _needed_ to find her.

jeff’s walking, alone, in his old school building. it's dark, gray and dusty. he finds documents of importance and decided to stash them in his pocket for safe keeping. as he looks down at his feet, he makes note of the burn marks on the floor. there's suddenly darkness and the smell of ash is in the air. 

he inhales the smoke and his vision fills with bright flickering flames. he’s a child again. he’s still alone. they left him here and they don’t care. there’s so much fire. he’s going to be engulfed. he’s going to fucking die and he knows it, he’s going to burned into nothingness and _oh god oh god oh god-_

.....

his vision is a green and gray blur and he has his camera in hand.

he records, he speaks, he gets up, he sleeps in his car for the next week.

he punches someone in fiery rage. he didn't mean to. at least he didn’t have to sleep in his car that night.

when it comes, reunion isn’t as sweet as it could be. he was with his friends again, sure, but he was still pining for her. he feels empty.

....

jeff sits in his room, holding the necklace. the necklace was important. it was special to him. he was going to give it to jessa. it was supposed to protect her.

he tucks the necklace away in his pocket, taking his time to do so. hesitation takes up a couple of seconds before jeff grabs a pill bottle. he takes a large handful of pills out and stares at them. pondering is stupid.

the pills leaving a burning sensation in his throat.

...

tired eyes jolt open. his heart beats in his chest and his ears are ringing. he could feel his head spinning and he moves. jeff’s in a kiddy chair and he looks around, then remembers. evan, he was looking for evan. he must have blacked out. where was evan?

he folds his arms over his chest and hunches over a little. something was wrong. and then he remembers the notes. he sees red. things calm down but it’s only for a second. there’s brute laughter and he knows danger is coming as the door busts open.

..

jeff stares as the thing comes toward him with a knife, followed by the other thing filming. it does its dialog but he doesn’t really care at this point. it's all for show and he’s null to its actions. he knows how this goes.

he shudders as the camera is turned off. the HABIT is staring him down now with those wild eyes. it smiles and lights a match. 

 

 _“y'see jeffery, one way or another, you’re always gonna fuckin' burn.”_  

 

jeff knew it was right.

. 

**he was destined to be ash.**

**Author's Note:**

> my formatting and writing is weird in this and i'm not too happy with it.  
> but then again i did write this at 3 am so that's my excuse.
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> my tumblr: xo1tol.tumblr.com


End file.
